


Therapy

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Vos is such a "linguistic purist" then why does he know some Neocybex?</p><p>Because a smart mech doesn't need to be taught twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic for funnies. I love giving the DJD personalities.

The sound of a struggling mech created clanks and clatters from the inside of Helex's slagpot. Unfamiliar glyphs likely translating to something obscene filtered out in muffled shouts.

Kaon's helm shot back and forth between his teammates in concern as he tried to figure out what was going on with his scanners. The smelter had both of his arms crossed in front of his chestplate and a disgruntled tinge in his field. Though, oddly enough, he actually seemed on edge. Tesarus had his back to the group grouchily because, well, he was always a grump. What was confusing was that Tarn continued to read from his datapad, completely bemused by the situation. 

After a good five breems, the struggling finally stopped. Kaon worried for a klik that his teammate had actually smelted the mech in his chassis. However, Helex gradually relaxed as the silence stretched for another breem. The previously tense cabling in his neck slackened back to their natural positions with a groan. Once he was completely at ease, Helex opened his chest cavity and let his captive out.

The mech was a wreck. Wobbly legstruts supported a vibrating, clattering frame; the seeker had to support himself on their seated leader's shoulders just to reset his gyros. Despite his fear, Vos' field whipped angrily at them as he went off to sulk. 

Confused, Kaon pinged their leader, ::Why did Helex...?::

Apparently his question wasn't as important as whatever Tarn was reading, because he took his time before replying. "Vos refuses to learn Neocybex." The purple mech sighed, put out. "I tire of translating for him. Next time, he melts."

Kaon tilted his helm and ran another scan over Helex. The big mech was still shaken. ::Why is Helex so upset?::

Tarn kept his helm down and continued reading. "Confining mechs in his chassis is a form of therapy." At the communication officer's confused bleep, the leader huffed a laugh. "Helex has claustrophobia."

Kaon's helm whipped to the mech responsible for punishing the disobedient seeker by using said phobia. How did that make any sense?

The silence stretched once more, meaning Kaon's blindness had him missing something. Thus when Helex spoke, the grin in his voice was an obvious tell, "I live vicariously through others."


End file.
